Aye, Captain
by Jay the Novice
Summary: An AU in which Levi and co. are an esteemed band of pirates who happen to take Eren prisoner. Over time, he has to learn to live with them and conform to their culture, all the while avoiding Levi's deadly temper. They need him for his skills, and he needs them for survival. Despite hating the pirates and all they stand for, Eren finds himself more at home there than on land.


**Aye, Captain**

_A Pirate AU EreRi Fic_

**AN: This'll be a multichapter work, if that wasn't obvious. This is my first published work, as well, but whatever. This ship speaks to me on a very emotional level that I couldn't ignore. So, I did a short little drabble that morphed into this teaser of a first chapter, because I can't be damned to write more without making this chapter into a novel.**

**In this, I set Levi at about 25/26 years old. It's young for a captain, I'm sure, but fuck it. It makes me a lot less guilty about this ship. ^^' If I fucked up anything, please do tell me so I can attempt to fix it. I'm also posting this on tumblr, which renders edits near impossible. x.x Also, rating is just kinda there for now until I decide where I want this to go.  
**

**Also, if I owned this show, I would make this a side-arc. So, obviously, I don't.**

* * *

"I'll kill you! Every one of you!" An angry voice could be heard from below the deck, and a few chuckles responded.

"The kid has balls, I'll give 'em that," a rough voice said, causing a few more nervous laughs. The owner of the voice was Auruo, a crew member on the _Trost_, a renowned pirate vessel. He was the one with the inflated ego, and the only one who suffered any damage in the attack on Dr. Jaeger's ship.

* * *

_The suns color was just starting to kiss the horizon as the pirate ship approached. They had heard rumors of the nearby kingdom sending for it's esteemed doctor while in port. The kingdom is known to be at war with another across the sea, and their full focus was set on it's navy. _

_For the people, this meant their ill would not be properly attended to. To the captain of the _Trost_, this meant his crew would be. They have been long suffering minor illness and infected wounds, and had no supplies to see to their full recovery. With Dr. Jaeger's departure to sea came the pirate's chance at luxury. _

_They had been discreetly following the small transport for three days and four nights. Come full light, the Captain would lead the rest of his crew in to raid the unsuspecting, and mostly unprepared, vessel. For now, he stood on the bow of his ship, watching the sun rise up from the depths. _

_"Levi, the crew is ready to board." His first-mate's voice startled him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at her and took in her clean outfit. Good, they actually did their laundry this time around. _

_"We won't be able to use canons this time, Hanji. Tell Gunter to keep them loaded in case, but not to fire unless I give the order. We need those supplies intact." Orders given, he turned back around. Sadly, the sun had continued while he was distracted, and was now almost fully in the sky. He sighed at having missed it, but went to fetch his weapons. _

_He emerged from his quarters with his cutlasses sheathed on each hip. "Petra, are we close enough to board?" _

_"Yessir!" The woman called from her post at the ropes. "The doctor is trying to steer away, but he hasn't enough speed to escape."_

_"Good. Gunter, stay behind and man the ship. Be prepared to fire the canons when we disembark with the supplies," the short pirate did not waver or check to ensure his words were heard. He grasped a rope and kicked the side of the ship hard. He flew backwards, gripping the rope tight enough for the twine to dig into his palms. Again, he kicked the ship, but this time he was passing the side and swinging over the navy transport. A small thud was heard as his boots hit the deck in a fluid landing. He rose from his slight crouch as he heard the others drop down beside him. _

_"Erd. Tie the ropes," he barked as he unsheathed his first blade to deflect a guards attack. "Petra, locate the cargo. Auruo, round up their crew." _

_All the while, a boy was resting under the deck, barely 17 years young. He woke to boots hitting the wood above him, and was at first puzzled. His tired mind registered the situation as he heard the metal clang of swords clashing. "Pirates!" he whispered, reaching for his own short sword. _

_He was about to rush on deck to assist the few guards that accompanied the doctor when a rather ugly man burst in, a stupid smirk and a pained look on his face. "Oh, how cute! Little kid has a toy sword? Come on, brat, just put it down. I won't hurt ya." _

_Eren had no idea how to actual wield his weapon, but pure rage pumped through him, making that fact unimportant. He went to drop it, then sneered at that overly-confident man as he swiped at him. He grinned at the man's surprised expression, swiping again. A red line was starting to form on the man's chest from the first swing, and now his sleeve was turning crimson. "Damn twerp! I'll fuckin' show you..." _

_The last thing Eren could remember was that brute surging towards him, shining cutlass raised. _

* * *

It had been two hours since the _Trost _had departed from what was left of the doctor's ship. They left them alive, for the most part, as Levi was not an overly cruel man. They did, however, take everything of worth, and one other thing. They tossed the medical supplies in the hold with the food stock, as well as the gold they found. Their last prize was more difficult to store, as the boy was loud and obnoxious.

The captain had taken him from Auruo, who seemed to have taken a small beating from the boy, and thrown him into the hold with the rest of their loot. He did so with the reasoning that the rich doctor could be bribed with the life of his son. The worth of the situation was slowly decreasing, as the boy did nothing but struggle and yell since he woke.

"Enough!" A stern voice yelled as the door to the hold was thrown open. The tone and sharpness of that voice threw Eren off guard and into a stunned silence. From his place tied to the wooden beam, he watched the man approach. "We can gag you, if you want that instead, brat."

"You scum can do whatever you like! I'll kill each of you!" The teen spat at the boots in front of him, grayish blue eyes glaring up into dull grey.

A disgusted look flashed across the man's face as he looked down at his saliva-covered boot. "Filthy," was his only verbal response. His cold eyes appraised the boy before him as the dirtied shoe shot out in an expert kick. It connected with Eren's ribcage, whose breath rushed out of him with a strangled sound. Another kick caused Eren's face to be lashed harshly against the wood. He tasted blood from his split lip, and again spat out at the pirate.

The pirates eyes flashed at the red splattering his clothing. "You shitty brat..." Eren held his breath as a cutlass was drawn and neared his throat. He closed his eyes, finally succumbing to the fear he felt. He flinched back, pressing himself against the wood behind him. He could feel the blade kiss his skin, then a slight pressure making warm blood bloom from the thinnest of cuts.

This was it. Eren Jaeger was going to be killed by this pirate scum. He was going to die for his own loud mouth and shitty attitude. Nowhere to run, he squeezed his eyes tighter and awaited the death that was sure to come.


End file.
